hiccup au
by Track1runner
Summary: Hiccup au, drama.
1. bye

Hiccup p.o.v

 **Ring ring ding ring ding** I bolt up to the sound of my alarm clock, great another day of school, note the sarcasm. I quickly get dressed in clothes geeks/nerd wear, e.g a white T-shirt, green sweater, brown jeggins and dark green sneakers. I then spray some deodrante and brush my shagy bown hair, ASAP.

I walk down the stairs sikently, wishingvmy father had gone off to do his 'mayor duty', to my (unusual) luck, he has, i mentally thank the gods. I grab an apple and start eating it. **Beep beep beep** i heard, the school bus is here, i chuck my half-eaten apple in the bin, grab my school bag and sling it over my shoulder. "Bye toothless !" I shout to my dog, getting a **ruf ruf** in return, i smike slightly and exit my large house.

I shut the door and it makes an autmoatic **bleep** telling me that its locked itself. I get on the bus and walk to the back, mainly to avoid my cousin, of course that sisn't work. "Hey _hiccup_ " spoke snotlout. I don't look up, only avoid the foot trying to trip me up. The bus driver; stan, looked in tge mirror and saw what they were doing "enough" stan said in a stern voice as i finally arrive at the back of the bus.

 ** _End of period 4_**

I'm just exiting music, one of my favourite lessons, mainly because snotlout, ruff, ruff and astrid aren't in it and I sit next to fishlegs at the end of the row. I need to get to science, with mr. Vist, I hate this class because all of my bullies are in it. **Ding ring ding** the bell goes, meaning we have to go to our lockers then class.

I run to my locker, blue 742, thank the gods its next to the science corridor. I grab my book, unzip my bag and stuff it in the back, with all my other books I have from today. **Ding ring ding** I zip my bag up, lock my locker and walk past room 15 and into room 16. As i walk in mr. Vist looks at me, expectently.

"Sorry Sir" I say, hoping he will accept my appolagy. He nods and gestures for me to sit down, I walk to the back of the classroom and sit down as mr. Vist starts the lesson. "Okay class, we'll be doing a project over 3 weeks about atoms, I'll be picking your partners" he said, everyone groaned, i just wish he'd go backwards in the register, I'd be with fishlegs then.

" Heather - scott (snotlout)  
Katie - catie  
Thomas - racheal (tuff n ruff)  
Jessica - eva  
Frank - robert" there goes my chance, i looked around the room, heather has a disgusted look, snotlout is grinning, katie and catie seem happy, ruff and tuff are fighting, jess and eva don't mind, frank seems a bit nervous and robert seems okay with it.  
"And last but not least, haydon and astrid" he finished, perfect just perfect, i don't want an expensive funeral.

" **WHAT ?!** " Astrid screeched, "is there a problem ?" Asked mr. Vist, as i mumbled an "of course there is" and astrid says "sir, theres a mistake, i'm not working with _him_ , I can't" in a disgusted tone. "May I ask why ?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, "he's _him_ " she replied. I've had it.

" **Right, I've had it, you think you can say and do anything you want, well, newsflash, your just a bi*** who has made everyone dipise things you don't like, you think your allowed to do whatever, just because your uncle died to the flight-mare plague, I know what it feels like ! But i don't go round getting the sympathy vote!"** I burst as the bell went, i quickly sling my bag over my shoulder and leave school.

I'm going to walk home, just to avoid the bus.

-20 mins later-

Finally, i've arrived home. I see my dad asleep on a chair in the lounge, i roll my eyes and go upstairs, silently. I see my dad's doors open slightly and theres some paper that is adressed to me on his desk, curiousity gets the better of me and i sneak in, towards his desk...

 **Dear Haydon H Haddock**

 **We have been given information that you purchased a thought to be normal dog, we have recently found out that is not the case, he is an ultra rare species with retractable teeth, named night fury due to their colour and anger (only used if harm has been done to their loved one's).**

 **If you do not hand him over, to 346 berk road, berk, BE3 1RK, by the 3rd of December, he will be removed and tacken from you.**

 **-berk agent, the secret service.**

Omt, i open the draw closest to me and its full of them, atleast 30 letters about toothless, toothless is a fitting name since he apparently has retractable teeth. The 3rd of december is..TOMMOROW, i need to think of a plan.

-30 mins later-

I've come up with a plan, i will...leave berk and take toothless with me, theres no way that I'm handing him over. I start to pack my bag, i've put in all my socks and underwear and about to get my clothe's. "Hiccup !" My dad shouts me, interupting my packing, i walk downstairs.

"I'm going to take your dog for a walk" he spoke, i mentally pale. "Its fine, i took him before school" i lie."Oh, i'll take him tommorow for a walk first thing" he replied. I raised an eyebrow "why ?" I ask suspiciously. "Urgh, bonding, we live in the same house afterall" he lied. "Okay then, errmm...i've gotta do some homework" i lie back, walking upstairs.

-midnight still hiccup p.o.v-

I've stayed up all night, toothless next to me. "Come on, bud" i say as i grab my bag, with a my distinct symbol on

"

Let's go" i say pointing to the door, i lift toothless up and open the door, it lets out a small _creek_ and I wince.

-train station-

I go towards one of the receptionist who looks and smiles, "what can we do for you" she asks, "please could i have a ticket to...urgh...new york" I say, since i didn't know where else to go. She smiled and nodded "£14.99 and an additional £2 for your dog, 2nd class is the only one with some spare seets" she replys. I nod and hand her a £20 note.

She hands me the change, £4.01 and my ticket i say "thank you" and walk to my platform, the tickets says 4a, i walk there to find around 20 people crowded there. I take a seat next to a woman in her 30's. She looks at me and smiles, I smile back, "where are your parents ?"she asks, i gulp and think of a lie. "I'm meeting them there" i lie unconvincingly.

She raise's an eyebrow and asks "really ?" I slowly shake my head, for some reason i felt i could open up to her, like I'd met her before. "I'm running away" I answer, truthfully. She smiles, knowing she'd won, "do you have anyone to stay with ?" She questions. I shake my head, no.

"Do you want to stay with me ?"she asks, "no offence ma'am, but i don't know you"I reply. "You don't remember me ?" She questioned, I shake my head. "I knew your mother, we were best friends, did she ever talk about a 'bertha' ?"she asks, i try to think back, "aunty bertha ?" I ask, she grins and nods.

"Do you wanna' crash with me an' camicazi ?" She asks, i nod "yes please." "That is if, she hasn't destroyed the house, i've left her alone for 3 days" i laugh. "Who's this then ?" She asks, pointing to toothless, i smile "toothless." And the train come's in.

-3 hours later-still hiccup p.o.v-

I'm with bertha, who's driving us to her house "will camicazi be in ?" I ask, she laughed "course; lad, its 4 in mornin'"

-10 mins later-

Bertha opens the boot and toothless, immediately jumps out. Bertha chuckles and gets her bags out, as i sling my backpack over my back and put toothless on his lead. She locks the car and unlocks the front door, i walk in. "Ya' and toothless can sleep in' guest room, up the stairs, second door" she tells me. I smile and thank her. "Oh ! And I'll ask for a place in cami's school for ya!" She shouts, as i enter the room and fall asleep...

 **A/n - hi, is that okay ? Please comment ! If i get a view and comment there will be another chapter !**

 **Word count : 1470**


	2. 6 months later(part 2)

****Preview:**** hiccup now goes to cami's (camicazi's) high school, NYH (new york high) & has become the most popular boy of that age in the school. He is in set 1 for everything, kind of a nerd, yet cool.

 ** **End of preview.****

-hiccup p.o.v-monday-2:55 pm-

This is ****ssoooo**** boring. I've just had math and am now in english, one of my worst subjects, we're doing poetry, and i just can't make songs or ryhmes. It's really confusing. I look down to my watch ****2:55**** thank god, only 10 minutes. I grab my water bottle and shove it in my bag. "Haydon, please do not pack up" my english teacher, ms. Cott says. "I'm not packing up, I'm..organising my bag" i respond, making the class laugh. "Whatever you are doing stop it, there'll be a detention next." She says sternly...as the bell goes. "Can i still not pack up ?" I whisper to the girl next to me, jasmine, she giggle's.

I pack my bag, put my book in the middle of the table, with the others and head of home.

-5 mins later-still hiccup p.o.v-

I think cami's going to cheer-leading trial or some-thing, so i walked home alone. I must have been walking quickly because its only 3:05. I walk through the oak door and see some letters and a note on the table. I read the note first

 ** **To hicc**** ** **and cami,****

 ** **I'm so sorry, you'll be home alone until 5 (have friends over but don't make a mess) because I'm meeting up with an old friend, we're going to the pizza place, penny's pizza, if you desperately need me.****

 ** **-bertha xx****

I smile, I'll open the other letters then call some friends. I look through the letters. ****Bertha**** ** **bog. Bertha**** ** **A bog. Haydon**** ** **haddock.**** I open the one thats addressed to me..

 ** **Dear Haydon**** ** **H Haddock,****

 ** **We ask you (again) to give your dog over willingly, if you do not, he will be taken**** ** **with force on March 29th, with or without your concent. Please deliver him to**** ****346 berk**** ** **road, berk, BE3 1RK.****

 ** **Onto the other matter of your dissapearance, we know you have been living with a differ adult, identified as bertha**** ** **bog, who is not your legal parent you must live with them (parent) until the age**** ** **of 16, you are at the age of 15 3/4. You must live with your parent for a total of 3 months.****

 ** **-berk agent, the secret service.****

Oh no, this can't be good. I call Cami

 ** **Cami**** : haydon ! I'm doing cheerleading trials !

 ** **Me**** : get back as soon as you can, _they_ have found us.

 ** **Cami**** : call my mum, I'll be 10 mins.

And she hangs up, I call Bertha

 ** **Bertha**** : what's so important haydon ?

 ** **Me:**** _they_ have found us.

 ** **Bertha:**** I'll be 10 mins.

I quickly run upstairs, mainly to check toothless is there, i look in my room...i let out a sigh of relief as he's there, asleep. I walk towards him...the boards creak, i wince and toothless looks up.

"Hey boy" i try and sooth, he groggily walks towards me and i bend down. "We've got a problem bud, _they_ have found us" he immediately perks up and comes over to me, in concern. I smile weakly and pat his head. I once again read the letter, trying to figure out the small print. The door burst open, in came bertha and cami I soon after, they skimmed the letter carefully. "I take it you have a plan?" Cami asks, I nod my head in an uncertain way, I'd planned if something like this was to happen.

"Ok, my plan if they found toothless would have bteen to either go on the run or hand him over but demand to be with him at all time." When i said them alloud they sound really bad, but what other option do we have ?  
Bertha looked skeptical whilst cami had an eyebrow raised. "What other option do we have? Really." I asked. "Here's what **_**I**_** think we should do" started cami "we should go to berk; hiccup should _attempt_ a relationship with stoick. But we say toothless is legally hiccup's dog and they can only do things to toothless when me, hiccup or my mum are around. Mum and me can rent a flat, hiccup can live with his dad and me and hiccup will go to berk high" she finish's, me and bertha's eyes are wide as we nod our heads.


	3. sorry

Disconinued, sorry. Unless some 1 wants another chapter ????


	4. moved

moved to wattpad !! leah11leah username


End file.
